Reference is made to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/432,525, filed Apr. 29, 2009, entitled COLLAPSIBLE PORTABLE STAND WITH TELESCOPING SUPPORT AND INTEGRAL STORAGE CASE, which details relevant background regarding the ubiquitous need for temporary stands to support items, such as functional devices, at an elevated position with respect to their surroundings, and provides embodiments of solutions therefore. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/432,525 is incorporated herewith as if reproduced in full herein. While the new stands disclosed in the aforementioned patent application have many benefits over the prior art, there is a need for a stand that comprises an integrated power supply and controls, that is robust, easy to set up and collapse, is self-contained, and yet can be made more economically and/or with fewer parts. It is desired to have the power supply and controls contained inside of a housing of the stand that remains closed during transportation, set-up, use, and removal for subsequent transport. Further, it is desired that no parts have to be connected together at a site of use for a functional device attached to the stand to be operated.
The need for temporary stands to support items at an elevated position with respect to their surroundings is ubiquitous. For example, temporary lighting is a common functional device that is required for dark and remote job sites. However, if there are multiple parts that need to be connected in the dark in order to set up the platform, work will be delayed, injuries can occur and parts can be lost and/or not available at all. Even if there is a light, a stand that is not self contained and that requires connection of parts to erect for use causes a delay in starting work at the job site while parts are located, if not lost, and connected together. Microphones, podium platforms, loudspeakers, cameras, sensors, and surveying equipment are only a few of the functional devices that require support by a stand and that would benefit if the stand can be set up quickly and collapsed for storage and transport. Further, a portable stand for different functional devices may be required for use at various locations over time. The user generally needs the stand along with numerous other items to meet particular needs. For example, a road crew that works at night may need to use a light stand and many other pieces of equipment. So, a stand of small size, low weight, and that is simple to set up and collapse for storage is desired. The stand must also be robust for repetitive use, rough handling, and corrosive environments. For use in dangerous environments, the stand and its components should be intrinsically safe. When deployed, the stand should be stable under expected conditions of use. For example, a stand holding a work light should not tip over when set up in a location where there are strong winds and/or where it may be jostled by surrounding people and equipment. Job sites that have explosive, fire or other safety hazards also require equipment to be intrinsically safe.